


As You Watch

by Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 10 - Seduction | HandjobsUrianger was fully convinced that learning more about the Ascian's motives was a worthy goal and yet there were some things he did not see coming at all. Then again, neither did Emet-Selch.(Part one of a little trilogy of kinktober prompts that will eventually be an ot3)
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	As You Watch

The weather was fortunate, a bright, high standing sun bathing the Crystarium into a warm, afternoon glow. It was nothing like the eternal light that had plagued the area for so many years. On the contrary. The subtle movement during the day, the change in color that indicated the sun was slowly about to go down felt reassuring. Peaceful. 

Urianger sighed. He had only lived a couple of years on the First, but it had been enough to fill him with a sense of relief at the sight. He could scarcely imagine how much of an impact this new sight had on the people who had spent their entire lives like this.

His eyes went to the small, makeshift training ground next to the Pendants, where Cassia was using what little downtime she had to practice. He had rarely ever seen her fight with a physical weapon instead of simply wielding her magic before and he found himself engrossed in the smooth rhythm she set, casting spells before seamlessly leaping into close combat with her rapier. There was an undeniable elegance to her every move, and like so often before, he couldn’t help but let his look linger. 

Cassia was prone to wearing elegant, flowy dresses most of the time. And while they usually highlighted her grace, they also obscured some of her more physical charms. But not today. She seemed to have dressed deliberately for the more strenuous activity, skintight soft leggings hugging her form, drawing his gaze along her legs as she executed her steps flawlessly. The light tunic she wore above did nothing to hide the generous curves underneath, and he found himself unable to look away from the enticing sight.

“She is rather special, isn’t she?”

Urianger barely managed not to flinch at the sudden, familiar voice interrupting his thoughts. He tore his eyes away from the sight in front of him, painfully aware that he had just been caught staring. Only his years of practiced stoicism enabled him to hide how flustered he was as he turned toward the voice that belonged to none other than Emet-Selch. 

The Ascian had an infuriatingly smug grin on his face, and Urianger managed to sound utterly calm as he replied,“‘Tis a pity that I have no inclination of what thou mightst mean.” 

Accompanied by a click of his tongue, Emet-Selch rolled his eyes as he shot Urianger a telling look.

“Oh, come on now, playing dumb doesn’t suit you,” he said as he made a show out of letting his eyes wander over to where Cassia was still deeply engrossed in her training routine. “The way your eyes keep lingering on her, the way you speak to her… A blind man could see she holds your heart. Or your interest at least.”

Through the years of wholly unpredictable interactions with several Ascians, Urianger had come to expect the unexpected in their company. But still, being put on the spot about his more uncouth thoughts regarding a certain fellow Scion by someone like Emet-Selch of all people felt particularly uncomfortable.

“And thou comest to that conclusion about people thou dost not know and deem far beneath thee how exactly?” he said, sounding a lot sharper than he usually did, seeing no other way but to go on the attack, lest he would be pressed into going on the defensive. 

“As I said before,” Emet-Selch said, one corner of his mouth curling into a scathing smile. “I like to watch.” With a long look at Urianger, he added, “And I am certainly not the only one.” 

He was absolutely right and Urianger knew it. Just as he was well aware that denying wouldn’t do him any good. Would lead nowhere. So instead of coming up with a rebuttal, he opted to stay quiet in the vain hope that the other would lose interest and move on. He had no such luck.

“You can stay stoically silent all you want, I know I am right,” Emet-Selch said with a shrug. “When you watch long enough, you notice things.”

As tempted as Urianger was to ask exactly the question the other man so obviously wanted to hear, he straightened his shoulders, deliberately looking into a direction where he couldn’t see Cassia anymore before inclining his head politely. 

“If that is all, I shall take my leave now.” Urianger sounded a bit stilted, but there was nothing to be done about that for the moment. He hadn’t expected the hand clasping around his arm as he turned to leave, though. 

“Ah, you’ll be missing the rest of the show,” the Ascian murmured, his gloved hand nudging Urianger slightly as he nodded toward the training ground. Against his better judgement, Urianger turned around again, feeling his breath leave him for a moment as he watched Cassia give in to the warm afternoon sun and the heat the training undoubtedly caused by pulling the tunic over her head and throwing it on a nearby bench. His eyes were glued to the thin chemise she wore underneath that left very little to the imagination. Hastily, Urianger cleared his throat before turning away again, making yet another move to leave. 

Emet-Selch drew his hand back, shaking his head with a sigh. “And we were just talking so nicely…”

A small snort left Urianger before he could think better of it. “Thou hast said enough for the both of us, and I tire of listening.”

“I guess I can see the appeal.” The casually spoken words made Urianger freeze in his tracks, an uneasy feeling rising in his throat. “In her, I mean,” Emet-Selch clarified gracefully as if there had been any doubt whom he was talking about. “Your entire group is a terribly mistrustful bunch, you know? But she…”

He trailed off for a moment, and when Urianger turned back around, he saw the other man watch her with a calculating look in his eyes. “She doesn’t trust me either,” Emet-Selch said more quietly. “But she is so terribly curious. And oh so very polite about it.”

Without hesitation, Urianger stepped closer, narrowing his eyes at the other man. “Thou shouldst think twice before deliberating an approach to her,” he said, a low, warning tone in his voice. 

With an amused chuckle, Emet-Selch turned to look at him. “Or you’ll do what?” he asked with a mockingly raised brow. “Quietly watch her harder?” When Urianger didn’t immediately answer, the glint in Emet-Selch’s eyes turned into a telling look. “Oh, please, apart from her,  _ you _ have been by far the most accommodating one out of your Scions. I can tell you are just as curious…”

There was no point in lying about that, Urianger knew. Nor did he feel like he should hide this simple truth. “Thy claim that we lack an understanding of thine motives is a valid one. One that must needs be investigated!” 

With a self-satisfied smile, Emet-Selch nodded. “As I said, curious!” His eyes wandered over to Cassia again, watching her quietly for a moment as she executed a combination of precise attacks before getting ready to start casting again. “You both want to know more, and desperately enough to play nice and be all friendly and open even. It is... refreshing.”

Urianger shook his head at the slightly wistful tone of the other man. “I can scarcely imagine why people wouldn’t want to be friendly around thee,” he said dryly. His off-hand comment seemed to amuse the Ascian.

“It begs the question just how far each of you would be willing to go to satisfy that curiosity…” Emet-Selch pondered, his tone leaving no doubt about the nature of his insinuation.

“If thou art implying what I think thou art, thou wouldst do best to stay away from her,” Urianger’s tone held a warning note in it again. “Cassia hath been through enough hardships, she doth not need more complications in her life.”

It did not seem to faze Emet-Selch even in the slightest. “Ah, is that why you are sulking in her shadow then?” he mused before his more calculating look from earlier was now firmly set on Urianger. “I do notice a distinct lack of protest from yourself, though…”

“Doest thou honestly think I would be tempted by that simple an offer?” Urianger managed to sound adequately dismissive, despite the slight fluster he felt blooming in him at the thought that he had indeed not protested on his own behalf. He pushed aside the notion that he wasn’t entirely certain he would want to.

“I think you’ve been very tempted by certain things for quite some time,” said Emet-Selch, his voice smoothly dropping into a deeper, slightly raspy tone. “And you have no idea yet what I’m offering. I can promise you, it is not simple at all…”

He moved closer, and Urianger thought far too late that it would have been appropriate for him to take a step back in turn. Yet he remained where he was. A faint noise from the training ground took his attention away from the wildly inappropriate Ascian in front of him, distracting him for a moment as he turned his head and saw Cassia pick up her rapier with a frown before getting in position again. 

“Let me show you then,” the Emet-Selch murmured. Urianger didn’t notice him moving again until it was just a little bit too late. He saw but a blur in the corner of his eye, and a moment later, the other man was behind him, far too close for comfort. A strong arm snuck around Urianger’s waist, pinning him against a solid chest, the ornamental adornments on Emet-Selch’s elaborate coat digging into his flesh through his robe.

“What in the hells art thou…” Urianger hissed before a single, white-gloved finger pressed over his lips. 

“Shhh,” Emet-Selch silenced him with both the gesture and the insistence behind his voice. “Let’s not draw her attention just yet, shall we?” 

Urianger swallowed as his eyes flickered across their surroundings. The archway they stood in obscured them from view should someone on the training grounds look in their direction. But they were nonetheless close enough to be overheard all too easily, and he had no desire to have to explain the position he suddenly found himself in, nor the preceding insinuating comments to anyone. Specifically not when he hardly understood what was happening himself. 

“Unhand me immediately,” he said quietly, refusing to let the insistent finger pressing on his lips keep him quiet for long but the result was but a chuckle coming from behind him.

“Just keep watching her,” Emet-Selch said softly, his breath coming out warm against Urianger’s neck as he spoke. “You enjoy watching the way she moves, don’t you? All graceful and elegant, even when she fights.” 

Dimly, Urinager thought that he should put a stop to this as he found his eyes glued back on her moving form. While he wouldn’t put it past the other to revel in causing a scene, he also didn’t think that Emet-Selch would put up a physical fight if Urianger decided to break free of his hold. But a shudder went through him as he felt another gust of air against his ear. Before he had thought twice about it, he found himself slightly leaning into the strange embrace.

Emet-Selch hadn’t been entirely wrong earlier. Not at all. He had been tempted. He constantly was. Every single time he was in her presence, he fought down the fiery spark of need she struck up inside him simply by being near her. No matter how often they had reassured each other, that their friendship was far too precious to risk at a reckless try at romance. Every time she touched his arm in a friendly gesture when they talked, he fought the urge to reach for her and draw her into his arms. And when she laughed… Just the memory of the sound alone woke the urge to kiss her. 

Urianger’s mouth felt dry as he kept watching her move. He wanted Cassia with every fiber of his being. Had so for years. Ever since she had one day stood in front of him in the abandoned Waking Sands, alone with a child in her arms, looking so terribly lost as she asked him for a place to stay. But he had taken great care to not allow himself the luxury of permitting these thoughts while he actually looked at her, and the effect it had on him was nearly overwhelming. As was the surprise he felt at the notion that the hold Emet-Selch had on him did not feel uncomfortable. On the contrary.

“It’s all that stage training,” came Emet-Selch’s smooth voice from behind him. “It never goes away again, not even in battle. The way her hips sway when she turns…” Urianger was wholly unprepared for the sudden drop in the other man’s voice as Emet-Selch drew him ever so slightly closer, only to whisper lowly, “It is all too easy to imagine her moving those hips on top of you, isn’t it?”

A sharp breath left Urianger, the words hitting him with an impact he couldn’t have seen coming. Again, the notion that he should leave, should put an end to whatever this was,  _ immediately _ , went through him, and again, he found himself unmoving.

“The crude nature of thy words doth not become thee,” he managed to say, sounding only slightly shaky as he tried to not let show just how effective the words were, even in all their crudeness. 

“Perhaps,” Emet-Selch agreed, though his voice sounded not at all remorseful. “But all in the name of truth.”

As Urianger was about to protest that sentiment, the arm around his waist shifted. For a moment, he managed to tear his eyes away from Cassia’s still enticing moves, watching with a puzzled expression as the other man made a show of slowly pulling his pristine, white, glove off. The question of just what was going on lay burning on his tongue as Emet-Selch nudged him all of a sudden, pointing his attention toward the training regime in front of them again. “You are missing the best parts,” he all but whispered.

In the warm glow of the slowly sinking sun, Urianger could make out the light sheen of sweat on Cassia’s skin as she, full of determination, practiced the same jump to disengage from battle over and over again. He swallowed harshly, as his eyes wandered up her body. All of a sudden, he nearly found himself unable to breathe as a now ungloved hand found its way inside his robes. 

“With those legs trained from dancing wrapped around you, just imagine,” Emet-Selch murmured against him. His hand found his goal immediately, pushing between fabric and naked skin without preamble and closing around the very obvious sign of his weakness. Urianger let out a sound that was between a moan and a whimper at the sudden pressure around his cock as Emet-Selch dragged his fingers along the length in a firm grip. Despite the strong touch, his hand was smooth and soft, sending a burst of pleasure through Urianger. 

“She could ride you to completion without even breaking a sweat,” Emet-Selch said lowly, letting out a small chuckle under his breath as Urianger twitched against him. “Oh, you like that idea!” Delighted amusement shone brightly in his voice. “Tell me, you, who are so fond of watching her,” he spurred Urianger on, his hand setting a slow, very deliberate pace around his cock as he spoke, “Do you dream of taking her to bed yourself? Or would you actually prefer to keep this up? To watch her, as she finds her pleasure in someone else’s arms?” 

Urianger felt small ripples of shame running through him as his eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of moments. He shouldn’t be doing any of this. He shouldn’t indulge his urges. Especially not like this. Just like he shouldn’t burden the woman, whose gentle movements he still saw vividly behind closed eyes, with the desires he harbored for her. And yet it felt far too easy  – and far too good  – to do exactly that. To indulge and to let go.

“Go on, tell me,” Emet-Selch nudged him, repeating his question. His strokes were still slow, deliberate, and Urianger felt almost incapable of concentrating enough to give an actual answer as Emet-Selch swiped his thumb through the wetness on the tip of his cock. 

A strangled  _ ‘yes’ _ was all he managed to get out before he clamped his lips together, trying to stifle a louder moan. 

“Oh, so it’s both then?” Emet-Selch sounded delighted, his voice sounding both amused and incredibly casual as he kept talking like they were having a simple, everyday conversation. “Most interesting.” Suddenly, Urianger felt the scrape of teeth along his ear, sending a shudder down his spine. When Emet-Selch spoke again, it was much raspier. “Maybe I should approach her just like this,” he whispered hotly against Urianger’s ear. “You think she would be as accommodating as you are?”

The sudden notion of Cassia managed to clear away some of the haze around them, and Urianger felt his blood running hot at the thoughts Emet-Selch put in his mind. “Thou really shouldst heed my warning and stay away from her,” he said again, albeit with much less sternness and a lot more of a shaky voice than before as his hands clasped firmly into the fabric of his own robe, knuckles white with tension.

Emet-Selch, though, seemed just as amused as before. “And just how are you going to stop me?” he asked, and Urianger swore he could actually hear the amused curl of his lips in his voice. “But you are certainly free to tell her all about this,” Emet-Selch murmured, his hand picking up its pace ever so slightly. He laughed again as Urianger bit back another moan, his teeth nipping along Urianger’s neck, teasing more noises out of him. 

“Ah, don’t worry that pretty head of yours,” Emet-Selch sighed in between small bites, “I promise you, once I have her, I am going to let you watch…” 

The sudden visual in Urianger’s head had him buck into the other’s hold, groaning softly as he tried to keep the noise down. 

The level of satisfaction shining through the Ascian’s words sent another shiver through Urianger as he clenched his teeth together. “Shut thy mouth!”

But Emet-Selch continued, seeming wholly unimpressed. “Is it just the thought of watching her lose herself in someone’s arms or is it the thought of her with me specifically that incites you so?”

Urianger almost froze for a second as he realized the answer to that question was definitely not what he would have expected. And certainly not something he was about to admit out loud. Then again, Emet-Selch was both smart and very perceptive, and the knowing chuckle from behind him had Urianger roll his eyes in defeat.

“Thou art entirely too fond of thine own voice,” he said with a low rumble before deciding that this had gone on long enough. Without hesitation, he turned around, briefly bemoaning the loss of contact as his deft move caused Emet-Selch to lose his grip on him. But Urianger was too far gone to even consider staying passive any longer as he gripped the other man’s shoulders and pushed until he crowded him against the wall of the stone arch that hid them. There was no hesitation behind his touch as he let his hand run down the elaborate black coat, finding a way underneath the pristine clothes Emet-Selch seemed so overly fond of without much effort. The hardness he found as he returned the favour and took the other man’s cock into a strong grip caused a smile to appear on his face. “And thou are not nearly as unaffected as thou triest to appear!”

A soft gasp left Emet-Selch’s lips as he tried his best to appear as nonchalant as ever. “Don’t tell me,” he said, his voice distinctively rougher than before, “You are one of those people that feels less used if we’re both getting something out of this, aren’t you?” There was a treacherous glint in his eyes as he let out a small moan when Urianger started stroking him, but he still managed to keep up that infuriatingly raised eyebrow. “Because I must say, this would be boringly predictable and if—”

“Emet-Selch!” The name sounded sharp as it hung in the air between them, silencing the Ascian for a second. “Cease your talking,” Urianger growled with unusual force as he watched in fascination as Emet-Selch’s eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of moments. But the silence didn’t last.

“My dear,” Emet-Selch said with a distinctively mocking tone, his hands getting busy finding their way underneath Uraniger’s clothes again. “If you really think that I would simply—”

He didn’t get any further before Urianger snapped. His free hand curling around Emet-Selch’s neck, he drew the other man into a hard kiss. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but for a brief second, the usually so talkative man seemed completely frozen against him, and the only thing that went through Urianger’s mind was the realization that his lips, those often cruel-looking, mocking lips, were just as soft as his hands were. Soft and warm, and just like that, the tension around them broke. Something suddenly gave, as Urianger used the surprised noise Emet-Selch let out to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue dip into the other’s mouth. The resounding moan his actions caused went through him like an electric current, and a second later, Emet-Selch’s still gloved hand grabbed the front of his robes tightly, dragging him even closer. 

In the back of his mind, Urianger dimly remembered that they weren’t exactly somewhere private. That someone could discover them at any moment, and that he would have nothing to say for himself in that case. But part of him couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Emet-Selch’s hand wrapped itself around his painfully hard cock once more, setting a rhythm that matched his own, teasing muffled moans out of him with deliberate flicks of his wrist. 

Urianger’s own hand almost stuttered when he felt a hint of teeth nipping at his lower lip. He could do nothing but let himself fall into the thouches between them and the kiss they shared. A kiss that didn’t seem to end, as if neither of them was willing to let the other pull away, clinging to each other in desperate passion as their movements became more frantic. Urianger could feel the precise moment when Emet-Selch fell apart against him, swallowing the deep, broken moan with his lips. The sound alone was the last bit needed to send him over the edge as well as he came, shuddering, with one hand clenched harshly into Emet-Selch’s hair.

It was surprisingly quiet when he slowly came down. It took Urianger a moment to realize that even with their hard breathing and their gasps and moans, they had not stopped their kiss. Emet-Selch’s lips still moved along his, languidly and with an unexpected softness behind every move. When they finally drew apart, there was a different, new kind of tension between them. Urianger watched in fascination, how there was not a single trace of the usual mix of apathy, boredom and disdain on Emet-Selch’s face. Instead he looked… Urianger wasn’t even certain how he would classify that look. Open. Younger. Lighter than he had ever seen him before. He swallowed as he felt a renewed surge of desire run through him that seemed to have little to do with anything physical before a sudden noise brought back the reality of their surroundings. 

With a brief look over to the training ground, Urianger saw Cassia walking away, her rapier shouldered and obviously finished with her training. It was only then that he realized that, while the whole thing had started utterly focused on her, it had somehow shifted ever so slightly. From the moment he had kissed Emet- Selch, it had become more than his taunts and mockery had suggested. 

In front of him, Urianger slowly watched the Ascian find back into his usual composure. The look on his face turned into something more familiar as he drew his hand out of Urianger’s clothes. With a disdainful look at the stickiness between his fingers, Emet-Selch let out a small scoff before snapping once. Puzzled, Urianger drew his own hand back, finding it clean. 

“You’re welcome,” Emet-Selch said with a small huff, and right then, his usual mask went back in place as he shot Urianger a calculating look. “What an informative talk this was,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “I must say, if this was your way of giving me an incentive to answer all your little questions, I did not see that coming.” 

He sounded condescending, all of a sudden. Like the whole experience was absolutely beneath him, but something in his eyes lingered. Something that gave Urianger the distinct impression that he was watching an act. Suddenly, he saw many of the things the Ascian had said and done before in a completely new light. He wasn’t sure what exactly drove him to do what he did next as he firmly clasped Emet-Selch’s shoulders before kissing him again. 

There was no urgency behind the kiss this time. But just like before, the second he moved his lips against the other man, Emet-Selch almost seemed to melt into his touch. He took his time, soft movements meeting gentle licks, interrupted by quiet moans that sounded full of need. Yes, something had definitely changed, Urianger knew as he drew back after what felt like a small eternity. Even more so when for once the Ascian was completely quiet, simply looking at him with that same, open look before, and Urianger felt a warmth in him that made his heart beat faster.

“It was not,” Urianger said firmly in a belated answer to Emet-Selch’s earlier declaration, and he knew he wasn’t imagining the surprised look and the startled gasp that came from the other man. 

With a final smile, Urianger let go of him, straightening his robe and giving the other a polite nod before he turned around. His heart still beat loudly in his chest as he walked away. He did not dare to look back until he had heard the by now familiar sound of a portal opening and closing again.

As he made his way toward his room with his mind and heart full of confused and conflicted emotions, Urianger groaned at the thought that, while he might just have discovered a sure way to make Emet-Selch shut up for once, it would be utterly useless to him the next time the other Scions were around.


End file.
